demigodfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:List of items
Read me -------------- -------------- HOW ITEM PAGES WORK: Just to clear things up. There are several pages in this wiki, one for each major item type. For example: Boots or Helms. Contents on this page is just a big transclusion of all these pages. To edit this pages, just click directly on edit. This page has a Table of Contents that does not have links to individual items, but going to the boots page does. This limits the size of the table of contents on this page. As for the items themselves, they all have their own page, but should be viewed on their group page (ie boots) -------------- -------------- I'd suggest making at least 3 pages out of this one - Favor Items, Shop Items and Artifact Shop Items - to avoid having one gigantic article. I'd do this myself but maybe someone has some better ideas, plus I'm new to wiki editing. Additional in-game images of items would be nice too (shop icons). I'm not sure those can be added, but if anyone's interested I can provide screens of the shop pages to do this. Gyumaou 18:15, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :While I agree with you, the page is still stubby. I think it would be best to leave it this way for now, so more changes can be made. Once there is more content, it will make for a better split. Happypal 21:23, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :I agree that the page should be splitted in different pages. Maybe i'll work on it tomorrow and add the needed pictures for each items. Opacitas 01:28, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Show/Hide +1 to page split. I'm not sure when the show/hide was added, but even though it's nice when you want to go thru the full list, it turns out to be a bothering when you know what you're looking for. Example: search for "orb of defiance" and let redirection proceed all the way. The whole redirection purpose is sorta defeated... --Fen 14:16, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Hmm... that does create some problems. Would it still be useful if everything was expanded initially, and you could hide what you didn't want? --JonTheMon 15:30, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::I think the split is the right way to go; if need be, a "See also" section could be added, providing a way to jump from one item category to another. --Fen 13:38, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::I'm not quite sure what you're getting at. Could you explain it further? --JonTheMon 13:48, 3 August 2009 (UTC) -1 page split, i like it to scroll fast over all items at once, could we have it both ways? Vlemish Faceguard what is that "4 sec per second Aura"? Rebuild I did a lot of re-write of this page. The smaller Table of Contents should limit the need of collapsible. Also I have split all of the pages, but they can still be viewed here as a single page through transclusion. I hope this is the best solution. Please provide feedback. Prices, stats With the latest updates, the sats of items, and the prices have changed. We should try to fix them ASAP (IMO). I'll get on it as soon as I can, but am working on a bunch of other stuff.